victoriousfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tori Vega
Tori Vega (gespeeld door Victoria Justice) is 17 jaar en de hoofdpersoon van Nick's hit show Victorious. Ze ondergaat de grootste verandering van haar leven als ze tijdens de 'Big Showcase' van Sherwood High School naar Hollywood Arts overstroomt. Daarop leert ze meer over acteren, dansen en zingen en maakt ze nieuwe vrienden maar ook vijanden. Ookal is ze soms nog steeds uit haar element, ze leert snel hoe alles werkt op Hollywood Arts. Voor Hollywood Arts Voordat Tori op Hollywood Arts zat, ging Tori naar school op de Sherwood High School. Daar zat ze samen op met Danny, waar ze ook een relatie mee had. Ze deed een biologie project samen met Ian, een jongen op haar school. We weten ook dat ze spijbelde van school om naar Tina's 'Big Showcase' te gaan. Personage Profiel *Ze is half Latina van haar vaders kant en half Iers van haar moeders kant. *Ze moest de Vogel Scene 3 keer doen om te kunnen slagen. *Ze houd van iCarly.com en heeft er een sticker van op haar koelkast. Ze laat ook zien hoe leuk ze het vind in iParty with Victorious. *Trina zei in de Pilot dat ze sterke tanden heeft en nog nooit een gaatje heeft gehad. *Haar kluisje heeft de woorden "Make It Shine" erop, wat de naam was van het nummer dat ze zong in de Pilot, en kunnen oplichten. *Haar schermnaam op het chatprogramma in de show is ToriVega. *Ze heeft de vriendjes van Jade en Cat gekust (Jade's vriendje Beck in de Pilot en Cat's vriendje Danny in Cat's New Boyfriend). Ze heeft ook Carly's vriendje Steven Carson gekust in iParty with Victorious maar toen had ze ook met hem en wist ze niet dat Carly ook met hem had. *Tori is drie keer geslagen in de serie. Twee keer door Trina in Jade Dumps Beck en Freak the Freak Out, en door Cat in Cat's New Boyfriend. *Tori kwam op Hollywood Arts door in te vallen voor haar zus in The Big Showcase. *Tori ontmoeten André voor het eerst in haar huis toen Trina hem had uitgenodigd had om te oefenen voor de Big Showcase. *In The Wood kan Tori Forever Baby in het Spaans zingen. *Tori is een brunette met bruine ogen. *Tori heeft een sticker van Katy Perry in haar kluisje. *Victoria Justice's personage Lola Martinez in Zoey 101 (''gemaakt door dezelfde producer) hield ook van acteren. *Voordat de serie begon met filmen heten dit personage Alex Mitchell. *Voordat Victoria Justice de rol kreeg stond stond het geslacht van Alex Mitchell nog niet vast. Zelfs jongens deden auditie voor de rol. *Eén van Tori's outfits is van Carly van ''iCarly. *"Tori" betekent "vogel" in het Japans, wat wel raar is in verband met de Vogel Scène. *In Sleepover at Sikowitz's speelde ze een politieagent genaamd "Agent Pedesco". Het interresante is dat Tori's vader een politieagent is. *Naast Agent Pedesco had ze nog twee andere alter-ego's: Louise Nordoff in Freak the Freak Out en Crystal Waters in Beck's Big Break. *Ze is bang om stunts te doen, zoals te zien in Beck Falls for Tori. *In Tori Gets Stuck leren we dat ze allergisch is voor madeliefjes en het bloedtype O- heeft. *Tori zei in iParty with Victorious van All That (een oude show van Dan Schneider). *In de loop van de show complimenteren mensen Tori's wangen/jukbeenderen steeds. *Tori is erg goed in ping pong, ze versloeg iedereen in The Great Ping Pong Scam. *Tori draagt een bril in een paar TheSlap video's. *Tori heeft moeite met het leren bespelen van instrumenten, zoals de Franse hoorn (in Stage Fighting) en de piccolo (in Beck's Big Break). *Tori had een goudvis genaamd Goldie van 24 Juni 2009 tot 22 Juli 2011. *Tori heeft een zwarte, roze en blauwe PearPhone gehad. *Toen Tori in de Yerbaanse gevangenis zat in Locked Up heeft ze wat Yerbaans geleerd, omdat je haar Yerbaans hoorde praten tegen de gevangenen. Relaties met Andere Personages Trina Vega (1994-heden; Sister) André Harris (2010-heden; Best Friend) Jade West (2010-heden; Frenemy) Beck Oliver (2010-heden; Close Friend,Crush) Cat Valentine (2010-heden; Best Friend) Robbie Shapiro (2010-heden; Good Friend) Erwin Sikowitz 2010-heden; Friend;Teacher) Categorie:Hoofd Personages Categorie:Personages Categorie:Vrouwen